


Not Alone

by Baileys



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: Spoilers: "Fire and Water" – tag for this episode.Summary: Daniel’s having nightmares after being exposed to the memoryrecall device on Oannes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Not Alone

"Daniel!" _Daniel please still be alive, we’re here._

"Maybe we’re too late"

_  
_

Don’t even think it Captain I don’t wanna hear it. "Not leaving here without him this time Captain" _Even if…no don’t finish that thought. Wait what’s that? Oh shit, I’ll bet that’s what took Daniel. Tealc’s just given me the ‘look’ he’s not a happy camper! I’d sure hate to be fish boy right now. Now where the hell…Daniel! Oh thank god he’s alive!_

"Don’t Shoot!"

_  
_

He looks okay, aside from being wet, well duh O’Neill he’s just climbed out the sea for cryin’ out loud!

"Nem you have your answer now let us go."

_  
_

Now what answer is this then, seems Danny-boys gonna have a lot of explaining to do, that kids put me through hell! Glad he’s okay though…

"You may go."

_  
_

Now isn’t that just peachy, guess Danny really does have a nack with the natives – whatever their species…

"I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the answer you wanted"

_  
_

Daniel truly does sound sorry, I wonder what he’s talking about…

"I am sorry also"

"We could still become friends your people and mine."

"That’s why we were here we meant no harm"

_  
_

Ugh, do these two ever know when to quit? The fish man here stole my archaeologist, now my second in command and aforementioned archaeologist want to be friends! Go figure.

"Perhaps in time."

_  
_

Yeah, oh well what a shame…don’t call us we’ll call you…

"Right"

"And in time Daniel you will find what fate Shar’re."

_  
_

Oh boy….

Fish man’s going back to the sea, I shake my head to dispel the weirdness of this whole situation. It doesn’t work, Carter smiles at me, I actually smile back. Daniels alive nothing else matters right now.

"Er…This, this is a long story…" _Daniel waves out towards the water_.

"Yeah I’ll bet."

"Tell us about it over Sushi" _I feel the need to break the tension._

"That’s funny"

_  
_

Yeah I thought so…

"I will after I go get some sleep"

_  
_

Uh oh, well no time like the present…"Ah home, yeah about that apartment…" _I didn’t finish hoping he’d get_ _the message_.

"Oh you didn’t!"

_  
_

He got it.

"The um day after the memorial service." _Oh Carter you brave women you._

"Memorial service!"

"The Colonel said some really nice things."

"He did. He did?"

_  
_

Hey I resent that, what he think I’d be glad to be rid of him…hum, maybe I do give him that impression sometimes, oh well. God what a couple of days I just want to get back to the SGC, get Daniel checked out and safely tucked in an infirmary bed, then maybe, maybe I’ll be able to get some sleep. The damn briefing can wait.

"He did. He did?"

_  
_

Wow, who’d have thought ay? I want details, as macabre as that maybe but I can see Sam’s not gonna say anymore. Jack’s just glared at me, think I’ve just offended him, oh well. I’m so tired now all I wanna do is find a comfortable bed and sleep for a week, even the infirmary would do. Guess it’ll have to since I apparently don’t have an apartment anymore…that’s a strange thought, I mean they had a memorial service and everything, they really thought I was dead! It must have been difficult, can see it in their eyes, well Sam and Tealc's at any rate. Jacks wearing his glasses. Tealc hasn’t said a word, which isn’t all that strange for Tealc, but still he looks troubled and Sam looks as if she doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. I hate knowing I’m the cause for their discomfort. I got the easy deal I think, I know I was the one being held hostage and subjected to painful mind messing machinery but at least I knew they were okay. I’m dreading the de brief Jacks not gonna let up until I tell him the whole story, he isn’t going to like the fact that I voluntarily used the memory re call device. Oh well guess I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. I can’t wait to get home…OW! What the hell…oh god that _hurts…Jack,_ "JACK!"

"Daniel?" Jack turned around the minute he heard the pain steaked cry. "Shit, Danny!" Jack strode quickly to Daniels side.

"Are you in need of assistance Daniel Jackson?" Tealc’s voice betrayed his calm composure relaying the concern in his voice.

"No, no I’m fine Tealc, just a little headache." Daniel lied.

"Yeah you always collapse screaming my name when you’ve got a little headache." Jack scolded him reaching out to help Daniel stand. "Sure you can walk?" He asked when he got no reaction from Daniel.

"Yeah I’m fine" Daniel took the offered hand and stood up slowly shaking his head trying to rid himself of the dizziness. Not wearing his glasses only made it worse however.

"Sure you are." Jack said as he slid an arm around Daniels waist and began walking towards the Stargate again.

Daniel accepted the help without complaint; he really didn’t feel so hot.

As the foursome emerged from the wormhole the trip had proved too much for Daniel who promptly fell to his knees on the ramp taking Jack down with him. Janet Frasier was there before anyone had chance to shout ‘medic’.

"Daniel? Look at me Daniel!" At Dr Frasier's request Daniel looked up only to be greeted by a blinding white light.

"Argh!" The light hurt so much he turned his head quickly and buried himself as far as he could into Jack’s jacket. Jack was surprised to say the least; the force nearly knocked him back onto his ass.

"Shhh its okay Daniel it’s just a pen light." Jack said calmly bringing his other arm around and stroking the damp hair out of his friend’s eyes.

"It hurts" was Daniels only muffled reply.

"I know, c’mon lets get you to the infirmary" Jack helped Daniel to stand and assisted him onto the waiting gurney.

"Colonel report!" General Hammond commanded.

"Daniels alive sir!" Jack cheered

"I can see that Colonel, what exactly happened?" The General’s tone was light; he was over joyed to see the young man return, despite his bedraggled state.

"Well sir, I think we’ll have to wait for Daniel to fill us in." Jack conceded. He glanced toward the direction the gurney had just gone.

"Understood Colonel, dismissed." General Hammond hadn’t failed to notice the three remaining members of SG1 were pretty eager to check on their young friend. After what they’d ‘ALL’ been through over the past couple of days he couldn’t blame them.

"Thank you sir" Jack immediately left the gate room and headed for the infirmary, Carter and Tealc following close behind.

"Where’s Daniel?" Jack demanded the minute he stepped in the infirmary.

"Shhh!" Janet put her finger to her lip while nodding towards a bed in the far corner.

On said bed lay Daniel, still dripping wet lying curled up on his side hugging a pillow. Sam walked over to him and gentle stroked his forehead.

"Glad to have you back Daniel." She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Janet he’s freezing."

"I know, I tried to get him to shower and change before the exam but he just passed out on the bed."

"Passed out?" Jack questioned worriedly.

"From exhaustion Colonel that’s all. I haven’t got his blood work back but he seems fine. I’ll have to wait till he wakes up and tells me what exactly happened before I can do anymore. However.." she said slyly walking up to the bed SG1 were gathered around "…he does need to get out of those wet clothes before he comes down with pneumonia."

"Don’t worry doc, Tealc and I will sort him out for ya won’t we Tealc?"

"Indeed O’Neill."

"Wakey wakey Danny boy, rise and shine!" Jack shouted while shaking Daniels shoulder. Nothing.

"Daniel Jackson!" Tealc said in a very low, commanding voice. Still nothing.

"Alright time to play dirty" Jack hated to do this, actually that was a lie he loved to torment Daniel; it was even more special now cause Jack had thought he’d never have the opportunity again. Jack grabbed Daniels nose and cupped his chin. Daniel suddenly awoke.

"Jack!" Daniel took a deep breath as Jack released his nose "What the hell are you doing?" despite the words Daniels tone was soft and slurred without a trace of anger.

"Public service Daniel"

"Huh?"

"You need to change clothes Daniel Jackson"

"Why?" There was a little impertinence in that word.

"Why? Because you’re dripping wet and you’ll catch pneumonia if you don’t, plus you smell rather bad." Jack just had to go that little bit further.

"Well I have been held captive for god knows how many days under water, showering wasn’t exactly on my to do list." Daniels words were swallowed in a yarn. His eyes half closed.

"Daniel!" Jack nudged the younger man into a sitting position then proceeded to drag him off the bed.

"Jack I’m tired"

"I know Daniel, you can sleep all you want after you have a shower."

"I don’t have the energy" Daniel shrugged out of Jacks hold and flopped face first on the bed.

"Daniel Jackson you must obey Dr Frasier's orders, it is for your own good." Tealc said sternly in a ‘you have no choice in the matter’ tone Jack would have been proud of. It had the desired effect.

"Oh alright, god your not gonna leave me alone until I do are you?" Daniel was getting pissy now, he was really tired.

"You know me well Daniel." Jack smiled as he led the barely conscious archaeologist out of the infirmary towards the locker rooms.

"There now was that so bad?" Jack sing songed, he was still on a high from getting Daniel back from the metaphorical dead.

"Yes." Daniel said flatly.

They were back in the infirmary; the nurses had removed the sodden bedding and replaced it with fresh dry blankets. Daniel walked towards the object of his desires and collapsed haphazardly on top.

"Christ sakes Daniel at least put your clothes on first!" Jack chided.

Daniel lifted his head and examined his attire as if he had no clue what Jack was talking about. To Daniels surprise he was still dressed in his blue robe with a towel round his waist.

"Oh." He said quietly to himself.

"Yes oh, Daniel get with it." Jack handed Daniel the scrub top and bottoms, Daniel just stared at them mutely. "Daniel you gonna put them on?" No answer. "Daniel!"

"Huh, wha’? Oh yeah." Daniel still didn’t move.

"Oh for cryin’ out loud." Jack decided to take the initiative and dress Daniel himself since Daniel was obviously in la la land.

"Tealc get the curtain will ya?"

Tealc pulled the curtain around the bed as Jack removed the robe Daniel was wearing. He took the towel and dried Daniels hair. Then proceed to get Daniel clothed in the infirmary scrubs, with Tealc’s help Daniel was dressed and tucked in bed with in minutes. Daniel had barely noticed, he’d not even complained about the indignity of having Jack and Tealc dress him and put him to bed.

"Jeez Daniel you must be well out of it! I think that’s the longest you’ve gone without talking since I met you."

Daniel just huffed, he couldn’t be bothered, he was barely aware of where he was let alone what was being said. It wasn’t long after his head hit the pillow and people had stopped prodding and messing with him that Daniel fell into deep slumber.

"I believe Daniel is sleeping O’Neill." Tealc stated proudly.

"I think your right Tealc."

"Should we not depart?"

"Yeah you go, I wanna talked to Doc for a minute."

Tealc studied his friend, "Daniel Jackson will be fine O’Neill."

"I know." Was all Jack said. He turned to smile at Tealc who in turned bowed his head and left the infirmary, reopening the curtain as he left.

Jack pulled over a nearby chair and sat next to Daniels bedside. After all they had been through over the past few days he just couldn’t bring himself to leave. His emotions at the moment were confusing him. When had he let this person mean so much to him? Jack wasn’t sure, all he new was that Daniels apparent death had struck him harder than he thought possible. This whole thing had made Jack look at his friendship with Daniel in a new light. Jack had to admit; he really did care for the kid. He’d never have done what he just did for Daniel for just anyone under his command, dressing your teammate for bed was not part of the CO’s job description. Jack looked at Daniels sleeping face he looked so peaceful. ‘ _O’Neill I think your going soft’_ he chastised himself.

**  
**

Two Days Later…

"So, what happened?" Jack asked for the hundredth time since the de brief.

"Nothing really." Daniel was getting tired of this conversation.

Jack gave a disapproving stare. He always knew when Daniel was lying. He'd make a terrible poker player.

"Honestly, Nem didn't hurt me intentionally he just wanted to know about his mate -I'm fine Jack!"

Jack hesitantly left Daniels office, giving one of his patented ‘I'll kill you if I find out otherwise’ looks. As the door closed Daniel Jackson rested his head on his desk, let out a heartbreaking sigh and felt the salty wetness roll down his cheeks.

Daniel silently berated himself for not being able to admit to anyone, including Jack, just how much pain the memory retrieval had put him through. It wasn't just the physical pain of the seemingly never-ending headaches that kept cropping up. He'd been back more than two days now and in that time not been able to sleep more than a few hours since the nightmares began. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamt of his parents, his foster parents, Shar're, the list was never ending. Nems machine seemed to have resurfaced a lot of memories that he had long since buried, the majority of them were not good. The headaches felt like they were getting worse and Daniel contemplated a visit to the infirmary. _'Oh I'm definitely not alright if I'm considering going to the infirmary'_ Daniel thought. A quick shake of his head brought him to his senses. He wiped the dried tears from his face and started gathering papers he needed for the next mission briefing.

"How's Daniel?"

"Fine apparently" Jack drawled out, with a spark of sarcasm that did not go unnoticed by the captain. "Oh don't give me that look! You know what he's like".

"Maybe so sir, but still I don't think Daniel should be alone right now" Captain Samantha Carter was more than a little concerned for her friend. Daniel had been distant since they returned to the SGC. She initially put it down to tiredness; Daniel had been well out of it. The Colonel had stayed with Daniel the majority of his first night back. Once Daniel had awoke they’d de briefed the General, Dr Frasier completed her exam, she confined him to base for 24 hours just as a precautionary measure, in case he suffered any after effects from the alien machine he described that had probed his mind. Then that was pretty much the last SG1 had seen of Dr Daniel Jackson, he'd hauled himself up in his office doing translations and 'stuff' as he so eloquently put it when she'd been to check on him. For a linguist, fluent in 23 languages, Daniel had an interesting way of talking sometimes. Still Sam was worried, it had been two days, surely he would have caught up on sleep by now.

Contemplating the situation Jack was unsure as how to proceed. He knew Carter was right, that Daniel really shouldn't be on his own right now. What he didn't know was how he was supposed to get the usually enthusiastic archaeologist to open up to him. Noticing Carter awaiting an answer Jack simply shrugged. "How's about after the briefing we force him to the commissary for something to eat! You'd have thought returning from the dead would give him an appetite" he joked, trying to lift his sprits a little and failing miserably.

Sam was about to comment when the General walked in and called order to the briefing. Everyone took his or her seats, Jack sat next to Tealc with Carter opposite. General Hammond surveyed the room and Jack immediately knew what, or rather who he was looking for.

"Where's Dr Jackson?" The General was looking at Jack.

Jack was about to answer with one of his usual quips when the rouge Dr Jackson walked into the briefing room. Daniel excused himself for being late and took his seat next to Sam.

Jack kept a close eye on Daniel, his emotions played over his face like an open book. Jack looked into the usually very expressive blue eyes. They confirmed what he already knew, his friend was hurting deeply.

They were half way through the briefing. It’s was now Daniels turn to present his theories on this new planets cultural aspects. He had noticed Jacks sideway glances, knowing that the man was way smarter than he ever gave him credit and could probably see right through him. For the moment Daniel didn't care, he just wanted this done with as quickly as possible. He reluctantly removed himself from the table putting on his best lecture face. He got as far as the projector before he felt the dull ache in his head beginning to flare up. All of a sudden he wasn't in the briefing room, hell he wasn't in the SGC period. He was back on Oannes scared and cold, hooked up to Nems mind probing machine. _'No...this cannot be happening....'_

Jack saw the sheer concentration it took for Daniel to stand up. The strength it was taking to give the impression he was 'fine'. Jack knew Daniel was stubborn and that he hated to ask for help, _'we do have something in common then...'_ he thought to himself. The only difference being Daniel wasn't stubborn cause of some macho male image, he just didn't seem to know any better. Jack knew from his file that Daniel was orphaned at age eight, with no living relatives Daniel went from orphanage to foster home and back again up until he was sixteen and cut loose. _'Poor kid had never had a proper home or'_ Jack presumed _'people to care about him. That would explain those 'self hugs' he does at any rate.'_ Jack pulled himself out of his musings to look more closely at Daniel, wondering why he hadn't started talking. He noticed Daniel looking extremely pale. His hands suddenly clasping his head as if in terrible pain.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned.

The call was left unanswered as Daniel fell towards the floor. Jack arrived at his friends’ side just in time to halt his descent to the cold hard surface. Easing him down, keeping a firm hold around his waist with one hand and brushing the dark blonde hair out of his eyes with the other. Daniel was unconscious.

"Medical emergency, briefing room..." Sam was on the phone within seconds requesting assistants.

"Daniel? Can you hear me Daniel?" Dr Janet Frasier was on her knees at Daniels' side who was lying on the briefing room floor with his head on Jacks' lap. She took out her penlight and began a preliminary exam before moving him.

_'Why can't people just leave me alone?'_ Daniel thought absently. Then realization suddenly hit him, remembering what had happened he cracked one blue eye open. Looking around to find five very worried faces looking right back at him. _'Oh crap'_.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked matter of fact.

Daniel pondered for a moment before answering, "Fine", in the most normal tone he could manage, as he struggled to get himself into a semi sitting position. Jack gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look that stopped Daniel from commenting further. He knew he'd crack and an emotional display in the briefing room, complete with audience, was something he definitely wanted to avoid right now.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

"Jack."

They could have continued like that for hours if Dr Frasier hadn't interrupted. "Okay Daniel, if your feeling okay I'd like to check you out properly in the infirmary."

Daniel began to protest that he was fine, but was quickly subdued by Jack waving a pointed finger in his face. He didn't have the energy to fight so he relented any further protests and let Jack help him up off the floor.

Once in the infirmary Daniel sat on the end of one of the medical beds, legs swinging back and forth with nervous frustration. Janet had ushered everyone who had followed out the room as she began to poke and prod him. Janet hadn't said a word, she just finished her exam and look directly into his eyes. Daniel let out a huge sigh, he knew what was coming.

"Now Daniel, I'm getting the feeling you haven't told me everything. What say you and me have a little chat." Janet had taken on a rather soft tone of voice.

Daniel didn't know what to say. He knew he could trust Dr Frasier, in the short time he'd known her they'd become quite well acquainted, maybe even friends. Still, he was finding it hard to admit to himself that this problem was something that he couldn't deal with alone.

Daniels mind had obviously wandered too long because Janet spoke again, "Daniel, I know something's bothering you. Are you going to spill or do I get Col O'Neill in here?" She was using her trump card now.

"I'm getting headaches." Daniel said simply.

Dr Frasier bent down to pick up his chart, as she did she glanced back at Daniel. Janet couldn't help a smile touch her lips. He looked like a lost little boy, she had to remind herself he was a multiple PHD in his late twenties. Although his hair still slightly rumpled from his early fainting spell didn't help much.

"Are they the same as when you first got back from P3X866 or are they getting worse?" It was a simple question she thought _. 'Why is he just looking at me like that?' "_ Daniel?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I err... The pain's mostly the same except..." He stopped how could he continue, he'd have to tell her all about the sudden flashback, for lack of a better word, he had in the briefing room. She was sure too keep him in the infirmary then. All Daniel wanted was to be left alone, he could deal with all of this fine on his own. He never needed anyone before, this was no different. Dr Frasier was watching him, waiting for him to continue. He realized he was being stupid, he had to be honest with her. Daniel took a deep breath and when he was sure he could talk with out breaking down began to tell Janet the details of his episode in the briefing room.

Janet was a little taken back. When SG1 had first brought Daniel back from the planet he was soaking wet and exhausted. She had checked him over for any major injuries, but hadn’t learned about the memory recall device Nem had used on him until the de brief the following day. She was concerned to say the least, but he had obviously been skimming the surface with the details of just how much pain he had experienced. He had also neglected to mention that the alien had had to increase the intensity of the machine to get the memories he wanted. Col O'Neill wasn't happy when Daniel said he'd volunteered to use the machine even when the alien, Nem, said it could damage him. _'When he finds this out he's going to be absolutely furious'._

Daniel finished his tirade with his theory that Nems machine had resurfaced lots of his other memories as well, memories he didn't want to go into detail about if he could help it. He sat, his face keeping a mask of indifference, awaiting Dr Frasier's inevitable order to have him subjected to more tests.

"It's okay Daniel" Janet reassured the young man sat before her "I'll give you some medication to help with the headaches, you need rest more than anything. From your last test results I'd say the symptoms your experiencing are most likely an after effect of the exposure to this alien technology and will most likely fade with time." She paused a moment to take in Daniels' expression, he looked like he was barely holding himself together, she was confident it had little to do with the pain he was experiencing and more with his emotions getting the better of him. _'I hope I'm not going to regret this'_ Janet thought to herself as she came to a decision. "I'm not going to keep you in the infirmary. So you're free to go."

Daniels eyes' lit up. He was surprised to say the least, he was about to thank her when she began to speak again.

"Under certain conditions of course."

_  
_

'Damn, so close' he thought.

"You're to remain on base until I decide otherwise, if the headaches progress or you have another fainting spell I want you back in here immediately. Okay?" Janet tried to put some authority in her voice, but seeing those blue eyes smile at her made her heart melt and adopt a more motherly tone instead.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, it could have been worse. He didn't mind remaining on base, he had a lot of work he could catch up on...

"And I don't want you working, rest means rest Dr Jackson." Janet eyed him, she succeed with the professional tone this time, just barely mind you.

_  
_

'Just when did she get to know me so well, it's creeping me out!'

Daniel nodded his thanks and promised to obey her rules as he quickly left the infirmary. Not daring to hang around for too long in case she changed her mind.

"Daniel Jackson does not appear himself O'Neill." Tealc stated.

"Ya think?"

"I believe he is concealing something."

"Yeah I get that feeling too," Jack pondered for a moment, "c'mon." He gestured for Tealc to follow him. They were heading to the infirmary.

"Col O'Neill, Tealc!" Dr Frasier greeted the two men with enthusiasm, "If your looking for Dr Jackson, he just left."

"How is he?" Jack got straight to the point.

Janet’s voice became remorseful "Well, I've released him from the infirmary and confined him to base. I'll be checking on him tomorrow. He's in no immediate danger as far as anything medical is concerned."

The look on Janet’s face told Jack everything he needed. That Daniel was suffering a great deal and needed his help. Jack turned and left the infirmary giving Janet a quick nod of thanks, Tealc following close behind.

"Tealc why don't you go find Carter, let her know Daniel’s okay."

"What do you intend to do O'Neill?" Tealc enquired.

"I'm gonna check on Daniel, we'll meet in the commissary later. Okay?" Jack asked hoping Tealc understood the need for him to talk to Daniel alone.

"As you wish O'Neill." Tealc regarded Jack as he turned the corner in search of Daniel. He knew the Colonel was very protective towards the young archaeologist, Tealc was himself. He wished he could do more for him, but understood that Col O'Neill was probably the only person Daniel Jackson would open up to at the moment.

After Daniel left the infirmary he headed straight for his office. He wasn't about to disobey Dr frasier's orders, his office had a small sofa he could lye down on. He felt safe in his office, surrounded by his stuff - artefacts and books - it was private, and more comfortable than those bunk rooms.

Daniel felt so drained, and cold, all of a sudden he was very, very cold. He opened the door to his office, didn't even bother with the light and headed straight for the sofa. Grabbing the leather Jacket strewn over the chair on his way. It wasn't his and wasn't entirely sure what it was doing there but it looked warm and the smell of the leather comforted him slightly. Daniel lay down and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

Jack knew Daniel would probably head straight for his office, the boy was nothing but predictable. When Daniel was feeling insecure or scared or alone he'd try and throw himself into work, even if Doc did threaten him, it seemed to be the only way Daniel knew how to cope. Jack just hoped Daniel realised he was there for him, that he didn't have to deal with all the bad shit on his own anymore.

Jack knocked on the door of Daniels office, there was no answer so he tried the handle. The door was open so he walked straight in, ready for what ever on slaught the archaeologist may have prepared.

He however was not prepared for the sight before him. Daniel was lying curled up on his sofa, fast asleep. Jack couldn't help but smile _'Ahh bless him'_ there was no other words for it Daniel looked so cute just bundled up in that leather jacket _'leather jacket?_ _I wondered where I'd left that!'_ Daniel looked so peaceful that Jack decided to leave; he didn't want to disturb a sleeping Daniel. He made it as far as the door when a scream seemed to come out of nowhere. He spun around and quickly made his way over to his friend. The scream was short lived and hadn't woken him. Daniel began to mumble something, Jack leaned in closer to make out the words.

"Argh! I can't, I can’t. Oh God, argh! Oh god he killed her! Arh, argh – I’m sorry….I’m sorry that’s all I ever knew I swear!" It had started out as shouting then turned slowly into a whimper. Tears were running down the side of Daniels cheeks. Jack shook Daniel hard to wake him up, his heart breaking for his young friend. All of a sudden the noise stopped and Daniel bolted up right falling from the sofa and onto the floor and shoving his hands in front of him in a defensive position. Jack knelt down in front of him, taking both hands in his to try and calm him down. Daniels eyes were wide with shock as he realised where he was and who was in front of him.

_  
_

'A nightmare, that's all a lousy nightmare! God Daniel get a grip'’ he berated himself. Daniel let go of Jacks hands as he wiped the traitorous tears from his face. He couldn't remember ever being this embarrassed before.

_  
_

'God he looks terrified' Jack was about to call Doc Frasier, when Daniel seemed to gain control of himself. He wanted to ask him if he was all right but knew that was a stupid question. Daniel was avoiding looking at him now, _'aw Danny you don't have to be embarrassed, I'm not that much of a hard ass_.' Jack mentally kicked himself, it wasn't until they thought Daniel dead that he realised just how much the young man's friendship had meant to him. To his recollection he couldn't think of any reason why Daniel would not feel uncomfortable in his present vulnerable condition. Although Daniel may look 12 years old, and act even younger at times, Jack had never seen him in such an emotionally weakened state.

"I'm okay now, thanks Jack."

Daniels voice pulled him out of his musings. He held out a hand to help him off the floor. Daniel shakily stood giving him a quick nod of gratitude.

"Sure...no problem." They stood opposite each other for a second neither one sure what to do next. Jack was about as good at this sort of thing as Daniel was when it came down to it. Daniel turned around to shuffle some papers on his desk.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he walked towards the door sensing Daniel needed sometime alone.

"Sure." Was all Daniel could manage, not trusting himself to speak any further.

Jack O'Neill turned to leave when the annoying voice inside his head began to yell at him _. 'Of course he's not all right you idiot. He's just putting on a brave face. Don't be such a coward!'_ Jack knew what he had to do, the reason he was here in the first place. Granted he'd prepared himself for a sleep deprived pissy archaeologist. The scene that had just played out before him had thrown him slightly off balance, but that was no reason to turn tail and run.

Jack took another look over his shoulder to see Daniel stood still, staring but not seeming to be seeing the book in his hands. Making his decision he walked back over towards the desk. Standing behind Daniel he reach round took the book from his hands placing it on the table. Slowly putting both hands on either shoulder he turned Daniel around embracing him in a tight hug. Daniel simply let go of his built up emotions, burying his head into Jacks neck he began to cry. Jack was amazed at how easily Daniel caved, he was expecting some resistance. As Daniel sobbed his heart out Jack soothingly rubbed his back, all the while whispering to him that everything was going to be all right, he didn't have to go through this alone.

A short amount of time had passed when suddenly Daniel went limp in Jacks arms. At first he thought Daniel had passed out, then after dragging him over to lye on the sofa realised he'd merely fallen asleep. _'He must have been tired'_. Jack got Daniel settled on the sofa, covering him with his leather jacket. He stood for a minute watching his friend sleep. Deciding he wanted to stay in case there were anymore nightmares lurking in the shadows Jack pulled a chair next to Daniel, subconsciously brushing Daniels hair out of his eyes and wiping away the traces of tears, Jack was content to just sit there, to be there if Daniel should need him.

***************************************

"Whoa!"

"Hey easy there Daniel, it's alright just a dream."

"Just a dream?"

"Yeah do you remember where you are?" Jack had to ask, the confused look on Daniels face was beginning to worry him.

"Office." Daniel panted as if out of breath. Daniel looked at Jack, then swiped at his face. _'Tears, shit!'_ Daniel shifted into a sitting position, which allowed Jack to move to sit next to him on the sofa. Jack kept one hand on Daniels back to steady him.

"Want to tell me about it?" Jack asked earnestly.

Daniel wasn't looking much better than before, he'd had a good two hours sleep before the second nightmare kicked in and Jack had decided to wake him. His mind was racing, everything jumbled together, he couldn't think straight. _'Why was Jack sitting watching me sleep?'_ He thought. _'God what the hell is going on...'_ Then suddenly it all came rushing back, the nightmare, waking up to find Jack holding his hands, him crying in Jacks arms. _'Oh god I'm so pathetic, Jack must think I'm a right cry baby.'_

While Daniel was mentally chastising himself for losing it in front of his friend Jack was still waiting for Daniels reply. He could see Daniel was trying to work something out, then when Daniel frowned Jack realised what that something might be.

"Daniel it's okay. We're friends you can tell me."

Daniel looked up at Jack, the frown replaced by bewilderment. That was the last thing he had expected from Jack. Daniel was expecting some sort of half assed comment like _' No use crying son, life goes on.'_ Someone had actually said that to him after his parents had died, what an idiot. He should give Jack more credit, he really wasn't as much a hard ass as he like to make out.

"I was dreaming about something that happened to me a long time ago." Daniel couldn't believe he'd said it. He never talked about his life before The Stargate project.

"I take it from the tears it wasn't a happy something."

Daniel felt very self-conscious, Jack was his friend he trusted him, hell Jack had had to dress him and put him to bed the first night back because he was so compos mentis. But what Daniel was about say could make things awkward between them. However Daniel decided that Jack seemed to really want to know, so he continued.

"You know my parents died when I was a kid right?" Jack nodded "Well I was shuffled around a lot orphanage to foster home and back again, I was about 9 or 10 I think when I went to this one family. They seemed okay at first, they had other foster children and everything." Daniel paused not sure how to continue, he looked to Jack for support, and Jack squeezed his shoulder willing him to go on. "Anyway, basically my foster father turned out to be a drunk. His wife wasn't much better. He used to hit me and the others from time to time, she used to just sit there injecting herself with god knows what. A couple of months after I was placed there she overdosed in the living room. My foster father totally lost it." Daniel stopped, silence fell between the two friends.

Jack couldn't believe what he just heard. He'd expected something bad, but that was down right disturbing. He couldn't imagine how a 9-year-old Daniel coped. Daniel had said it like that sort of thing happened all the time. _'Maybe it had, for him'_.

"I was back at the orphanage along with all the others not long after that, I was pretty messed up." Daniel took a deep breath, he'd never told anyone any of this before. Yet it felt right that the person he did tell was Jack.

"Oh god Daniel.." Jack wiped a hand over his face "..that's what you were dreaming about?"

"Pretty much, this time at any rate."

"This time?"

_  
_

'Ah crap, now I've done it.' Daniel cringed.

"Daniel?" Jack drawled out.

"Err..yeah..ya see I've been having nightmares since I got back, seems that memory thing Nem used has resurfaced a lot of stuff for me, a lot of bad stuff." Daniel shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

Jack was about to comment when Daniel continued.

"I've always had nightmares since I saw my parents die, still do but never this bad. Dr Frasier seems to think they'll fade as the effects of the machine wear off."

_  
_

'He SAW his parents die!' Okay Jack knew they were dead, but had no idea that an 8-year-old Daniel Jackson had been witness to it. Daniel either hadn't realised what he'd said or assumed he knew. In any case Jack wasn't about to make a big deal of it at the moment. Daniel seemed to be pretty drained, but also content, Jack almost thought he saw relief on Daniels face amongst the unshed tears.

Realising that Daniel had had enough for now Jack reached out and pulled Daniel towards him. Daniel was a little taken back at first, but didn't struggle, he let Jack hold him. Resting his head on Jacks chest he lifted his legs onto the sofa and closed his eyes. For the first time in what felt like an eternity since his return to Earth Daniel felt completely safe.

"Tealc have you seen the Colonel or Daniel?" Sam asked the Jaffa when she passed him in the corridor.

"I have not."

"It’s been hours since Colonel O'Neill went looking for him I'm getting worried."

"O'Neill said he would meet later for sustenance, if anything were wrong he would have informed us before now."

"Maybe, but I'm gonna check Daniels office just in case."

"I will accompany you."

Sam knocked on the door to Daniels office, she didn't wait for a reply before trying the handle and walking in.

Jack heard the knock and was getting ready to shoe the person away when he recognized the blonde hair and realised it was Carter, followed closely by Tealc.

Sam spotted the sleeping Daniel and slowly crept over to where the Colonel was sitting arms still wrapped around him.

"He was tired" Jack said flatly, as if to defend himself for his current position.

"How's he doing?" Sam was focusing so intently on Daniel she didn't look up for the answer.

"Nightmares, he's not been sleeping well." That was an understatement, but Jack knew what Daniel had told him was to be kept to himself.

"Probably brought on by that memory recall device he described." Sam lent over and kissed Daniels forehead.

Jack had to laugh, it seemed Daniel pulled on everyone’s heartstrings now and again. Even Tealc was looking at Daniel as if he was his own son.

Sam and Tealc pulled chairs over toward Jack and Daniel, deciding they would be there for Daniel the next time he woke.

Although their voices were hushed Daniel could still here them. Jack, Sam and even Tealc were here for him. For the first time in his life Daniel felt like he had friends, people to care for him. He wished he'd been able to find them sooner, then he wouldn't have had to go through all those foster homes. One day he'd tell them how much they meant to him.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  **  
>  **
> 
> Authors’ notes: Okay first ever Fanfic! Applause please! Feedback much appreciated, obviously never written anything before so need tips. Thank you to all the other SG1 Fanfic writers out there that have inspired me to write my own. Italics indicate unspoken thoughts. All mistakes are mine or the spell checks!

* * *

>   
>  © November 2003 I don't own them sadly enough. They are the property of  
> MGM/Sci-Fi and god knows who else. Please don’t sue I have nothing of value.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
